Adventure of a Lifetime
by Chizz-Wiz of BL
Summary: Yuugi's aunt Mai takes him on a trip to see his favorite animal the Snow Leopard. But he gets more than he expected.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

* * *

**Yuugi lives with his aunt Mai now that his granpa died a year ago. His aun is a zoologist so she travels and takes Yuugi along with her most the time.**

**As an early birthday present to him, she flies them to the island of Naefira. The island that is protected by the royals and ruled by Yuugi's favorite animal the Snow Leopard.**

**They meet Mai's mentor and old friend of Yuugi's grandfather Professor James Hawkins. 'Are you two ready'? the Professor asked. They nodded their heads, and then he continued to say 'Then let's get started shall we'?**

* * *

**And now the story begins**

**Yea! I cant belive I'm doing this story again. I wasn't sure about this whole animal thing and romance, then I took it down when I got a negative comment from the first one who read it. **

**But this is my story and I got to take criticism sooner or later. But anyway I hope you like it because I'm really interested in how this is gonna' turn out myself (I dont plan stories, I go as I write)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Exotic Creatures are not on the Market**

* * *

**Naefira**

**In the jungle of Naefira three strangers to the jungle walked. One old man with gray hair and beard with green eyes (think of the clothes the Professor from Tarzan had on in the beginning). A tall woman with long wavy blonde hair that is currently in a high pony tail, and violet eyes, wearing cargo pants that stop just below the knees and sleeveless green shirt. Then a short boy about 5'3 with gravity defying hair with a shiny ebony base, and tips dipped in amethyst and golden band framing his cherubic face, that had big, beutiful amethyst eyes. He wore cargo shorts that stopped mid-thigh (only size that fit)forest green shirt, and army brown army boots.**

**'Thanks for letting me tag along aunt Mai' Yuugi said. '_Tag along? _Yuugi this whole trip is for you, I'm just using testing as an excuse so we could be allowed here' Mai said. The jungle was protected by the royals since the early 1800's where they placed certain animals there that were to their liking. It was forbidden for anyone to even be in a 30 mile proximity of the island. The penalty was at first a warning depending on the reason why that person was so close, but another is absolute death. The penalty was witnessed on live television where six poachers were executed in 2007. It was said two of the other trespassers escaped but one was caught in late 2008 and was executed and made as an example to all that they would track you where ever you hide, for however long you hide, and would kill you like the animal they tried to steal without a second thought. No ones even tried to approach the island since, even if with one animal from said island could set their life for good, or it could end it in less than a second if caught.**

**As they walked Mai pointed to some exotic snakes they came by. They saw a Green Tree Python, a Ball Python Morphs, and a Striped Clown Nelsoni from the Boa Constrictor family (BoaC is my favorite snake). Yuugi always moved away when his aunt pointed out a snake.**

**The Professor made them slow down to see the new species Mokave Jag Cats that came to existence. As night became to fall on them they set up camp. Yuugi gathered some firewood while his aunt put up the tents. They ate some canned beans with bits of meat the professor brought along. 'Professor, are there any poisoness animals we should know about'? asked Yuugi a little (lot) wary of sleeping in a jungle. 'Yes my boy but they only attack if threatend, and besides the more dangerous ones make it obvious for us to avoid them, there's nothimg to fret over' he said reasurringly. Mai went to her tent for some shut and Yuugi followed her example and went to his own tent. 'Aren't you going to sleep Professor'? asked Yuugi. 'Yes my boy but I'll sleep out here, the stars are just so bright I haven't seen any in quite awhile' he said. Yuugi was unsure to leave the man alone but soon gave in and went for some sleep in his tent.**

* * *

**Woah that was so different than my original writing, more detail.**

**But things start to pick up in the next chapter, I should know I wrote it down once. Now I just need to tweak it just a liitle!**


End file.
